Ghost Stories
by kayaklady
Summary: Fall winds blow changing leaves across the prairie, bringing Jess back from a cattle drive, but they bring a hidden danger as well.


Ghost Stories

By Kayaklady

**Disclaimer:** Laramie characters aren't mine. The original characters and situations are.

**Acknowledgements:** With special thanks to my husband for the editorial work.

**Chapter 1**

The autumn sun cast a warm glow upon a single steer leading four mounted men and their small pack train of horses. When the steer lingered at a grass clump one of the dust covered cowboys hazed it along with his lariat and a shout of, "Git a move on Piper." Casting a baleful look behind him, the big longhorn trotted back to the head of the group and resumed his westward trek through the rolling hills of Nebraska.

Jess rode easy; the cattle brought a better than expected price, and he had finished the drive without losing anyone. The only thing that could have improved this trip would have been if Slim had been able to make it. Jess smiled at the thought that, since Slim couldn't make it, he'd been boss of the outfit; a position he never thought he'd find himself in.

Now his thoughts turned homeward. "That word, 'home' sure made him grin. Who would have thought that **he **could stay in one place for over three years?" He continued ruminating, "I wonder what Mike has gotten into since I left? Dad gum that boy can prank." He chuckled remembering the first old bat housekeeper, Slim had hired, screaming and running from the outhouse as a storm of tiny tree frogs erupted from the privy. The trigger had been brilliantly attached to the seat cover where, in a house of men, it was almost guaranteed to release the plague of frogs on the sole female.

Jess' musings were interrupted by the calls of wild geese winging their way southward. All heads turned to joyously watch the gigantic "V" formation pass. Liam Ross' rich Irish brogue broke the spell, "Hey Carlos, think ye can hit one of them with that scattergun of yours?"

"No, they are too high. Jess will we be camping near water tonight? I could try for a goose dinner once they settle down," Carlos answered.

"We'll be at Lodgepole Creek tonight, so you're welcome to try. I'm not one to turn my nose up at goose." Smiling and cocking an eyebrow at the fourth man in the group Jess asked, "Frank are you sure you know how to cook a goose?"

Frank said straight faced, "Sure enough. If it's smoking it's cooking, if it's black it's done."

Carlos rolled his eyes and groaned, "If that's your recipe then I won't try too hard."

Frank grinned in triumph and he slyly challenged, "Are you questioning my ability to cook?"

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Liam's frantic cry, "No he isn't! Really he isn't, Frank don't ye remember the last time Carlos cooked?"

A look of comprehension, then horror, flashed through Frank's eyes. Jess roared with laughter as Frank frantically backed away from his challenge.

"Don't worry Carlos, I liked your cooking," Jess told the middle aged vaquero. Jess tossed his head back remembering Carlos' one and only culinary creation. They had gotten a couple rabbits that day. Carlos cut them up, and added them to the tomato and bean dish he was making. Unbeknownst to everyone else in camp, the vaquero had found a string of dried chili's for sale in Lincoln. He had happily included two of his treasures into what Jess considered the best jackrabbit chili he had ever eaten. Liam and Frank's swearing was too loud to ignore, and Jess reluctantly enforced the camp rule that anyone complaining about a man's cooking ended up with his cooking chores in addition to their duties.

On the positive side, this meant that Carlos had more time to go hunting every night. The first rate shot gunner subsequently provided a wide variety of meat including: bobwhite, dove, jackrabbits, and once a turkey. So at least they hadn't been stuck eating salt pork and beans every night.

That evening as the men made camp along the creek Carlos returned, not with the hoped for goose, but with two ducks instead. Liam took one look at the birds and announced, "I'll be jinked if I'm eating dried out and burned duck."

Frank crowed, "Ah –ha you don't like my cooking so you've got the rest of my nights until we get back."

"Fine ye big lug. By my reckonin' we're back to civilization in three days, less if we head to Cheyenne."

A chorus of laughter erupted through the camp as the men prepared for another night on the trail.

**Chapter 2**

Liam made a delightful meal of roast duck, cornbread, and beans. After dinner he tossed a can of peaches to Jess to begin the night's entertainment. Jess looked around the campsite, and out into the dark where Piper slept, surrounded by the mostly skeletal cottonwoods standing as silent sentinels in the darkness. The memories of the creepy story Carlos had told the night before played in his head, and inspired Jess chose to tell a story to start that night's entertainment.

"Do any of you have an idea why we named our lead steer Piper?" His audience showed that they hadn't a clue. Jess looked grim and began. "Piper gets his name from a tale Slim told me one time."

_A long time ago, in the old country, a small town had a God awful rat problem. The nasty little critters were everywhere and no matter what the folks did they couldn't get shut of them. Well one day this drifter shows up and tells the mayor, "For 30 pieces of gold I can get rid the rats." _

_The mayor agreed and the man takes a pipe out of his pack and starts to play. Sure enough, all the rats in town followed that piper right out of town; right down into the river where they drowned. However, when the drifter asks for his pay the mayor gets all close fisted and refused. _

Liam interrupted, "Danged if I didn't know an English Landlord like that."

"Shush," admonished Carlos, "Let Jess tell his tale."

_Jess continued, well the drifter looks that old skin flint straight in the eye and says, "My pipe plays many songs." You'd think that dad-gummed fool might have thought twice, but he still wouldn't cough up the money. So the Piper turned on his heel and hiked out of town in a huff. _

_The next morning the drifter was back in the center of town playing music. This time any adult who heard the song was frozen in place, but not the children. Any child who could walk raced out of their houses to follow the Piper. The man lead those kids across the fields and up into the mountains, and those kids were never seen again. _

Jess ended his story, "Since a lead steer is like the piper in the story the name just stuck." He then tossed the peach can to Frank who sang "The Streets of Laredo". Frank tossed the can to Liam who stared into the fire thinking. Looking up from the flames the Irishman said, "Well since we all seem to be singing and telling tales of: ghosts, ghoulies, and things that go bump in the night, I've got a story for ye."

_Back in Ireland the old men would tell this tale. A blacksmith had two lads. The older boy was a strapping young man who worked the forge wit' his father. The younger was more slender but had a talent at making things grow. Both were quick to laugh, sharing jokes and pints with the other village lads. Between the pair the father was blessed. The three of them lived in peace and 'appiness. That was until one night, when the two boys were in town and their da' heard a banshee's wail. _

_Now a banshee is a female spirit who guards a family and warns of death. The father was very worried for the safety o' his sons, and he prayed that they would stay together to protect each other. Alas, this was not to be. The eldest boy left the tavern before his brother, and ne'er came home._

_In the morning his body was found near the cemetery all drained o' blood. The village mourned the loss o' the young man but returned to their lives. Not so with the younger son. He knew that his brother 'adn't been killed by anything mortal and he was determined to do something about it. _

_He stopped visiting the tavern after work, and took to traveling to the outlying cottages. There he sought out the wizened old crones and, in exchange for tales, he would help out on their farms. Finally, he discovered the information that he sought. _

"_The creature that killed your brother is most likely a dearge-due. They look like the loveliest of women and no man can resist their charms. However, their kiss will drain the life out of a man leaving nothin' but a bloodless husk. Lad, it is best for you to give up the idea of revenge," the old woman cautioned._

_But the young man was not to be deterred. He had heard many tales of how spirits, ghosts, and fairy creatures were affected by cold iron. So he armed himself with a steel spike and took to visiting the graveyard at night. One night a beautiful woman approached him. He lost 'imself in her luminous eyes, while the sight of 'er full red lips and luscious red hair filled 'im with desire. She let 'im embrace her, and explore every warm curve with his hands._

_That boy was as beguiled as his brother and would have met the same fate save for the family banshee. This time her howl was within the boy's hearing. He awoke from his trance just in time to stab the wicked creature that held him with the spike. She dissolved into a pile of dust and the wind blew all traces of her away. _

_The boy told his father what he had faced in the graveyard and how he had defeated her. Still the old man wanted to make sure the village stayed safe so he forged many cold iron crosses which the villagers put up on the fence surrounding the cemetery. These would keep out any other Dearge-dues. After that the village lived in perfect peace, except for the English, of course. _

"So you see that's how we take care of evil spirits where I come from," Liam concluded tossing the peach can across the fire to Carlos.

"I think that you all have gotten too wrapped up in changing leaves and horror stories. What this camp needs is some serious cheering up," he replied. Carlos then launched into a hilarious song about a cowpoke named "Windy Bill". He had a knack for adding facial, and hand expressions to his singing which had his audience in stitches. By the time he got to the line about Bill landing in a flint rock pile and his saddle drifting down the draw the men were laughing outright.

Carlos tossed the can to Jess who broke open the peaches saying, "Reckon, it's time for something sweet!" Afterward, the men settled down for a few hands of poker using the firelight before going to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

Jess observed his lady, the big open, awaken for another day. The sun cast its light through the yellow and orange trees along the creek bank and made the frost covered blankets of his sleeping crew sparkle. "Yep she's going to be gorgeous today," he mused as he turned his attention back to stirring the flapjack batter. For now it was good to have his girl all to himself. Soon enough the aroma of breakfast would rouse the others and the work day would begin.

The men rode west sharing the easy conversations of cowboys who had finished a job and were heading either: home, or off in search of more work. Jess wasn't fond of his grub riding memories and wished that the ranch had enough work to over winter everyone.

Topping the Pine Bluffs was cause for a bit of hooping and hollering because they were finally in Wyoming. Frank grabbed Carlos' canteen and tossed it to Liam. Carlos charged Liam who tossed the container back to Frank. Carlos retaliated by snatching Liam's canteen off of his saddle horn as he flew by. Turning back in his saddle he threw the container to Jess. What resulted was a four way double stakes keep away game that, instead of being played by boys in a school yard, was conducted by grown men mounted on cowponies.

The horses seemed to be just as happy with the high jinks as their riders, cutting and spinning sharply as they responded to their rider's commands. The rowdy display was watched by the gentle eyes of Piper who, after a bit, quit watching the crazy humans and went back to peacefully grazing.

The game continued with men riding Indian style to grab a wayward canteen off the ground. They thundered across the mesa charging back and forth across the creek. All of a sudden Frank came to a screeching halt; swearing fluently he turned a touch green.

Carlos rode up the creek to where Frank sat still as a stone. Looking down he made the sign of the cross while whispering, "Madre de Dios."

Jess rode up through the brush to the creek. The cause of the men's distress became obvious. As soon as he got within sight of the water, Jess felt sick to his stomach. The remnants of a small boy's body were tangled in the cattails. Something had torn the child apart. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a child dead before. Death was a commonplace event on the frontier with children suffering the most. However, just because a man was used to death didn't mean that he wasn't affected by it.

The entire crew was subdued as they took up the task of digging a small grave for the boy. Once the body was in the ground, Jess stepped forward to speak a few words over the grave. He thought back on all the drives where he had been a part of such details before. Most times those outfits had been run by men with proper upbringings: they either read scripture from a thick wooden covered and leather bound saddle Bible, or recited verses by heart. He sighed as this little one wasn't going to get such a proper send off.

Taking off his hat, he waited for the crew to follow suit and then he addressed the Almighty, "Lord, I don't talk much with you, but I know that once you said something about letting little children come to you. Well, we found this here boy and we're not sure if he was red or white, and we got no idea if he's ever heard of you. Still, he was just a little boy; so we're hoping that you will make room for him on your spread up in heaven. Amen."

Frank and Liam joined Jess in saying their Amen's. Carlos followed with his own prayer in Spanish finishing with the sign of the cross. The cowboy's replaced their hats, mounted up, gathered up the grazing animals, and quietly resumed their ride for home.

The rest of the day passed quietly with each man lost in his own thoughts. After dinner Jess handed the peaches to Liam. The Irishman stared a bit at the can and then "Amazing Grace" rolled through the camp and soon the others joined in singing the familiar hymn.

Liam's choice set the tone for the evening as each man, in turn, sang hymns learned in childhood or melancholic songs heard in army camps. It was times like this when Jess wished his voice was as good as Slim's or Jonesy's. It wasn't so much that his was all that bad; it was just that theirs were better.

After the peaches were eaten the men fell into quiet talk. Jess left then and went out to groom Traveler again. The horse didn't need it, but Jess felt the need for some quiet time with a familiar friend.

**Chapter 4**

The morning stage rattled into the ranch stirring up dust and chickens as Slim and Ben finished the last of the harness buckles on the replacement four up team. Mike shouted from the corral fence, "Hey, Mose is back!"

"How was the Green River run?" Slim asked.

Mose answered as he jumped down from the box. "It's just fine but I'm glad to be back on this one. Nobody makes pie like that new gal Slim's got working here." He cast his eye around the place, "Miss Daisy **does** still work here?"

Ben looked up from unhooking a sweaty wheeler, "Yep. She's in the house," he answered. As he lead the horse toward the corral the ill tempered animal proved that he still had some vim and vigor by giving the old wrangler a bit of a hard time.

"Hey, you're looking good with both wings working." Mose called out.

Ben wrestled the horse into submission as he said, "Feels good too."

Slim smiled, "It's good to have you back on this route; missed you these last two months."

Mose eagerly scampered toward the house, set upon coffee and a much hoped for piece of pie. Ben and Slim returned to switching out the team in companionable silence. Slim observed his wrangler's movements, and saw that Mose was right. Ben had recovered both his arm strength, and the flexibility, that he'd lost while his arm was mending.

Mose immerged from the house coffee mug in hand, licking his fingers, and shooing his passengers back aboard the coach. Draining the last of his coffee and handing the cup to Slim he asked, "Jess back yet?"

"Not yet, but he's due any day now."

"Well, tell him I said howdy when he gets back." Then Mose climbed back on the box, and got the new team moving out toward Laramie.

Slim grinned as he entered the barn. While he missed going out on the drive it hadn't turned out badly that he'd been stuck at home while Ben's arm healed. The barn was well organized, the winter hay stored, and the wood pile was three-quarters finished. For once, the fall chores were well on their way to an early completion.

Walking past the workbench he passed another completed project. A duck decoy was drying on the bench, its red's and green's sparkling in the partial light of the barn. In a neat row on the shelf above the bench was an equally colorful and lifelike row of decoys. Slim stopped to admire the workmanship when Ben's voice echoed his own thoughts, "Hard to believe these were the ones your Pa put up when you went off to war."

Slim nodded, "They were more than a might used back then. They were worse when I found them a couple months ago."

"You know your pa planned on having them ready for you when you got home. Wanted to surprise you, I sure wished he'd gotten the chance."

"Me too. You know Ben, Mike sure has a talent for painting these. I wonder where he learned."

"Boy told me his pa showed him how last winter. They were going to go hunting this fall." With that remark Ben continued leading the two stage horses into their stalls and began brushing them down and tending to their feet.

As Slim worked on the other pair, he thought about the duck hunting that neither he nor Mike had been able to do with their fathers. He smiled as a plan began to form.

That afternoon he ambled up behind Mike and asked, "Hey Tiger. What would you think if, after chores, we took those decoys of yours up to Thornhill pond? Then we'll do some duck hunting tomorrow morning?"

Mike let out a hoop that rivaled Andy's reaction when Jess decided to try ranching. The boy set to charging about the place to finish the afternoon's chores in record time. Ben remarked, "Now that's some enthusiasm. How long you gonna be gone?"

"We should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thornhill pond is on the Lodgepole. What if Jess pops over the rise on his way back?"

Slim smiled slowly, "Well, maybe we'll be back the day after tomorrow then. So don't go sending out a posse too soon."

Ben's laconic, "No problem boss," finished the conversation.

The bulk of the afternoon was happily spent on preparing for the duck hunting trip.

S-R * S-R * S-R

Jess' afternoon was less cheery. Upon reaching the cutoff trail for Cheyenne he had expected Carlos to head south as the man had family there. He wasn't expecting Frank and Liam to join him though he couldn't fault their logic. They were more likely to find winter work in the larger city than they would in Laramie.

Jess wished them well, exchanged grips with them, and offered each man a place in the Sherman bunk house come spring round up. He also extended an invitation to stop by if they found themselves grub riding. The trio then headed down the trail toward Cheyenne while the Texan picked up his pack horse's lead, whistled to Piper, and turned Traveler down the Lodgepole towards home.

**Chapter 5**

Later that afternoon, Slim opened the far northeastern boundary gate startling two magpies from cover. Mike watched the pair fly off in an explosion of feathers making the observation, "Wow, those two were pretty. I've never seen that shade of green on a bird before. They sure chatter a lot."

Slim turned away from the boy to hide his smile, he just been mentally comparing the birds to a certain young boy he was riding with. "They do let a person know when they have something to say," he said.

"How much longer 'til we get to this Thornhill pond?"

Slim replied while latching the gate behind him, "We should get there just in time to set the decoys and then move off to let the birds settle."

"Do you think the Thornhill's will mind us hunting on their place?"

Slim bent down to gather up a few blue Asters growing near the gate softly answering, "Actually I own the pond."

"Why's it called Thornhill pond and not Sherman pond?"

"Because, it once was once part of the Thornhill Ranch. After Mr. Thornhill passed, he left the place to me."

"Oh." Mike's horse, Flash, startled a fox from cover which interrupted the conversation as Mike began to chase it. Only Slim's yell, "Hey I thought you wanted to go hunting with me," reined in the impromptu pursuit.

A few hours later saw the pair pull up to the old ranch house. Looking around Slim saw that the house and corral were still sound. There was one support inside the barn that was showing wear and Slim mentally added it to his 'To Do' list. Slim looked at Mike and said, "I'll be right back."

"Can I come too?"

Slim drawled, "Sure." They rode around behind the house to a small fenced yard near an old oak tree. There Slim removed his hat and Mike followed suit.

The pair dismounted and walked past a large pair of granite markers, at the front of the small graveyard, to a smaller marker located behind them. Slim laid the small blue flowers on the grave and bowed his head in silent prayer while Mike read the intricately carved rock, "Leila Thornhill 1843 - 1858, Greatly loved and greatly missed."

After Slim raised his head, Mike asked in a small voice, "Who was she?"

Slim sighed, "We grew up together and when I was 16 I thought I'd found the girl of my dreams right under my nose. But fate took a hand and she died of cholera. I wasn't sure her parents even knew how much we cared for each other until after Mr. Thornhill passed. His wife was gone and he had no other children. In his will he left his land and cattle to me, with the note, '_For what might have been_." The big man fell silent as he and Mike left the graveyard and rode down slope towards the pond.

The water was a short distance from the house. They found a great place to hide in the rushes surrounding the pond and floated the decoys into place. The splash fight that ensued was brisk and both were happy to get out of the water that was rapidly turning from chilly to downright frigid.

"Well Mike, what do you say we head back up to the house and let the birds settle?"

"Ah Slim, do we have to go back to the house?"

Slim cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I mean it's a pretty day and I miss camping out."

"I thought you and your folks had been on the move for most of your life."

"Well, yeah, we had. I just guess I've been missing living outside. The house is great, but I miss the wind and the wild sounds. Do you understand?"

Slim smiled at the child. He knew someone else who, after spending years living outside, had a hard time always living indoors. He answered, "It sounds like you are missing the big open. I think I understand what you mean and why. Sure, we can camp out tonight. But we better move off, away from here, if we want to see any ducks tomorrow."

The pair moved upslope from the pond, and settled in a small hollow where they could see the house but not the water. After setting up camp, Slim took the horses up to the corral at the house. Returning to the campsite he watched the sun set and cooked their dinner over a small fire. All the while they listened to the sound of ducks calling to each other. The brilliant sunset faded and they looked forward to some great hunting in the morning.

S-R * S-R * S-R

That evening, as a big orange harvest moon rose over the prairie, Jess opened a new bag of Arbuckle's. As his coffee brewed, he broke the peppermint stick that was included in the coffee into two pieces. Sucking on his half he shared the other with Traveler and turned his thoughts upon his life and travels. It had been a life full of hardship, but also one full of rewards. The dark haired cowboy went to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**Chapter 6**

Jess awoke from a bad dream with a growing need to get home. "Harper, you are turning into a sentimental fool." By late morning he crossed through the cut that marked the far reaches of the Sherman ranch's open range. It didn't take long before he ran into the first bunch of S-R brand cows. It was a good gamble that he'd talked Slim into, running larger groups of cattle on the unfenced Thornhill land.

Piper took one look at the herd and happily bawled his greeting. The answering calls of the cows welcomed the lone steer home, and Piper took off towards them. Jess smiled, thinking about the reception he was likely to get at a certain ranch house. It would sure be good to get back there in a half day or so.

He rode the ridge line above the Lodgepole, Traveler picking up the pace all on his own; Jess grinned as he wasn't the only one eager for home. Following a curve in the hillside Jess was startled to see a familiar pair of horses standing hipshot under a cottonwood. Recognizing both Alamo and the pinto they let Mike ride, Jess approached the sweat soaked and frightened animals. Neither were bloody, which was a relief, but something was obviously wrong. Jess back tracked the pair to figure out where they had come from.

Reaching the old ranch's barn he discovered that a main support beam had collapsed. He commented to Traveler, "Dad gum, Slim's going to be mad as a wet hen having to fix this mess. We lost half the loft, a side wall and part of the corral." He shouted, "Hello in the house." But only the wind and the sound of Traveler's stamping answered his call.

After checking the house he rode down to the pond. There he spotted two still forms lying in the grass. Spurring Traveler toward them, he did a running dismount into his own personal nightmare. There before him were the two people he cared most for in the world. Mike was wrapped in a couple of henskins, and his soaking wet clothing was in a pile near him. Upon examination the boy had small round bruises all around his neck as if someone had tried to strangle him.

Slim was wet, his shirt shredded and covered in blood. Jess hurried over to the pack horse for bandages and another bedroll. Bandanas might make for a makeshift bandage in a pinch, but on a drive Jess carried some larger bandage rolls for major injuries. He was doubly grateful that the drive had been accident free as he could now use the supplies on Slim.

His boot knife made fast work, cutting off the remains of Slim's shirt, exposing what appeared to be massive claw marks across his torso and shoulders. Jess couldn't decide what they were from they sure weren't from a cat or bear. Whatever it was had done serious damage.

He grabbed Slim's canteen to clean the slash marks, and then finished by pouring whiskey on the wounds. Slim reacted to the pain, arching up in an effort to escape and Jess pinned him to the ground. He tried to rouse Slim with his voice, but the man collapsed under him without regaining consciousness.

Tying off the last bandage, Jess pulled the rest of Slim's wet clothing off and wrapped him inside his own 100 lb monster bedroll. Figuring that Slim and Mike could help warm each other Jess moved the unconscious youngster next to him. Jess smiled with the memory of Slim's teasing after a snow plagued drive inspired the monster roll's purchase. The ribbing was worth every second as now the layers of oilcloth, wool, and quilts were warming both patients nicely.

Jess set to work building a travois to haul his family to the small house a half mile distant. When it was finished he lashed it to Traveler's saddle. He then loaded Slim onto the structure and laid Mike next to him. Slim began to stir. His movements weren't those of an injured man trying to wake. Instead he seemed to be desperately grasping for something at his chest.

Jess grasped his friend's hands and spoke to him in a gentle voice, "Hey there, easy now, everything is OK." His words didn't seem to have any affect as Slim didn't wake, and continued reaching for the phantom item. Failing to grasp it he began grasping around him, and Jess searched his mind as to what Slim could possibly be reaching for. In a flash, inspiration hit the puzzled cowboy. For as long as Jess had known Slim he had worn a small gold coin on a chain around his neck. The disc was missing, and Jess cast a glance around the area for it.

A flash of gold in the grey rocks caught Jess' attention. Picking the disc up he saw that the chain was broken, but it was otherwise undamaged. As he laid the medallion in Slim's hand the desperate searching ceased. Slim sighed and then rolled protectively over Mike's still form lying next to him.

Leading the pack horse and Traveler toward the house Jess thought about the strange medallion Slim wore. Jess had never looked at it closely and wondered why anyone would make a medallion of a knight spearing a dragon. Then he thought, 'Slim is kind of like a knight, wanting to rescue any female who needs it'.

**Chapter 7**

When Jess reached the house he dashed in to make a place for Slim and Mike. He pulled off the big double mattress and set it on the floor before the fireplace.

He returned to the travois and pulled Slim's upper body over one shoulder then with a grunt he lifted 190 pounds of dead weight into a fireman's carry. Staggering into the house he returned in a few moments for Mike and the blankets.

Covering up Mike and Slim he smiled because they both were warming up nicely. He built a fire in the hearth, filled a pan with water to heat, and set on a pot of coffee. With little else to do he settled down to wait.

Once the water was warm, he used it and a clean rag to wipe up the dried blood from Slim's chest. It wasn't long before the man began to stir under Jess' ministrations. Laying his hand alongside the square jaw of his friend he called, "Slim? Hey Slim! You with me pard?"

Slim tossed his head from side to side and Jess tried calling him again. This time the big man's lips parted and a quiet, "Jess?"escaped them.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Slim managed to crack open his eyes and they settled on his friend, "Where's Mike?"

"Lying right next to you," Jess reached over and poured a cup of the coffee that looked more like colored water. Jess reached under Slim's neck and slid his arm under him so he could drink. As he lifted his friend Slim looked first for Mike and then looked wildly around the room. His eyes began to lose their focus and he gasped out, "Keep him safe, J…" Then his head fell loosely against Jess' shoulder.

Jess sighed in relief when he saw that Slim still breathed and he gently answered his unconscious friend, "Always pard, always."

S-R * S-R * S-R

Slim was pulled out of the dark uncomfortable place he'd fallen into by the feeling of warmth along his skin and the sound of a familiar voice. He was relieved to discover that the sound of his friend wasn't just another dream fragment. Mike was in danger and Jess had to know about it. But the hateful darkness kept pulling on him and it was all he could do to keep his eyes focused and his thoughts together. As Jess lifted his head he used the last of his strength to croak out a warning just before the dark tendrils of memory, unconsciousness, and nightmare engulfed him once again.

S-R * S-R * S-R

_Slim was back in camp being awakened by a strange noise. He pulled his sidearm from its resting place, under his saddle, and tried to locate where the sound came from. The silver moonlight revealed nothing out of the ordinary in camp. However, looking up at the house he saw an odd flashing light coming from the barn. He glanced at Mike thinking to wake him, but discarded the notion. The light seemed to be someone moving around with a lantern rather than a barn fire, and Slim wanted to investigate without a curious eight year old along for the ride. _

_He rolled out of his blankets, and headed toward the ranch buildings. As he walked the strange light moved around the barn; flickering and dancing it called him onward. Just as he reached the building the light flicked out and the horses stamped around the corral nervously. Then he heard a soft sobbing coming from within. Slim cracked open the door to see the back of a woman in a long white dress standing under the hayloft. Her shoulders shook and caused her long black hair to gently sway from the movement. Slim saw no one else with her and stepped to her side asking, "Ma'am, are you hurt?"_

_The woman spun on him and, with more force than a double hoofed mule kick to his chest, she shoved him straight at the weakened support beam. He crashed through it and fell onto the floor while hay and timbers fell around him. The sound of crazed laughter rang through the barn as he caught sight of a huge timber falling straight at him. Throwing his arms up to protect his head he blacked out as the wood crashed down. _

_He woke up under a pile of rubble. Moonlight streamed through the slats of the barn and he pushed his way out of the rubble. Whoever that woman was she was trouble, and he hoped she hadn't found Mike. He ran down to the pond just in time to see Mike's head disappear under the dark water. Tossing his gun out of the holster he dove into the freezing water where he'd seen Mike vanish._

_Mike's shrieking pulled him back to reality._

**Chapter 8**

After Slim faded out, Jess poured the insipid coffee back into the pot and resettled it back in the fire. He busied himself around the room and watched for any sign that either patient was coming to. His vigilance paid off, a couple hours later, when Mike's eye lids started to twitch. Laying a hand on the boy's shoulder he gave a gentle shake. He wasn't expecting Mike to wake up, throw himself into his arms and start screaming, "Jess, you got to save him, you got to save him!"

"Whoa Tiger. Save who? Slim?"

But Mike wasn't listening and continued shrieking, "It's all my fault. I couldn't get away from her, and she dragged me in, and then Slim was there, and she turned on him, and oh please Jess save him."

Jess wasn't having any luck getting through to the hysterical child when another voice joined his. "Easy there tiger, she didn't get me. I'm alright."

"Slim," Mike threw himself out of Jess' arms and into Slim's chest. Slim grunted and a look of pain crossed his face, but he wrapped his arms around the little boy.

Mike sniffled, "The water was all red, I thought she killed you."

"She didn't. I'm alright."

Jess' distinctive gravely voice interrupted, "She?"

Mike turned his head and looked at Jess with wide eyes, "You'll never believe me."

"Try me."

Mike looked up at Slim who said, "Go on, I'll back you. I'd like to know how she got a hold of you in the first place."

Mike swallowed hard and began, "I woke up just before first light, but Slim wasn't in camp. I figured he was down at the pond so I snuck down there real quiet like so I wouldn't scare the ducks. When I got down there I heard someone crying near the water. It sounded like she was hurt because she was going, 'Ay, yi yi.' I went to see if I could help and saw this woman dressed in white kneeling at the water's edge. She was crying and saying something I didn't understand. When I got near her, she reached out and grabbed my arm."

Mike glanced at Jess with huge eyes, "I tried to twist out of her grip like you taught me but her fingers were too long. Then she started dragging me into the water and smiling like she was happy. But her teeth were all sharp and pointed and I started kicking and screaming. But it didn't do no good."

Mike looked down and fussed with the blankets, "You guys believe me don't you. I mean look at my wrists they are all bruised."

Jess reached out and squeezed Mike's shoulder, "It's alright Tiger." He turned his attention to Slim, "Where were you during all this?"

"I'd gone up to the house to check something out in the barn." Slim looked down and made a decision to edit what had happened to him, "The loft came down on me. When I came to I went down to the pond and got there just in time to see Mike going under. I jumped in after him and saw a woman underwater pinning him down. It looked like she was trying to choke him. I went after her. Then she turned on me. It was like fighting a cougar crossed with an alligator, and Jess she was strong, stronger than any man I've ever fought. I couldn't get away from her."

"What finally did it?" Jess asked.

Slim searched around his blankets and brought forth the medallion. "I think this did. I was almost out of air and I remember praying. Then my hand tangled in the chain as I threw a punch at her. The chain broke and the medallion hit her. It was like it burned her or something because she let go and vanished on me." He paused and then continued, "Things get a little fuzzy after that. I remember getting Mike to shore and getting the water out of him. I think I got him warming up but I must have passed out because waking up here is the next thing I remember." Slim looked his friend in the face and said, "Jess, you look kind of grey. What's wrong?"

Jess worried his bottom lip with his teeth and asked, "Mike when you heard her crying, but couldn't understand her, did it sound like this - ay, yi, yi mio hijos?"

"I think so. Jess, how'd you know?"

Jess' jaw clenched and his lips thinned out. Then he spoke, "Carlos told a ghost story on the way back from the drive. It was about a woman called La Llorona. She was a beautiful but vain peasant woman who married a rich man. She gave him two sons but when he started playing around on her she drowned the boys in a fit of jealousy. She then got to feeling guilty and drowned herself. It is said that Saint Peter wouldn't let her into heaven and asked where her children were. She roams the waterways, at night, looking for them and snatching children to substitute for her own. She takes them under water and rips them apart when St Peter sees through the deception. Carlos said that only the sound of church bells ever drove her off. I wonder why that medal of yours worked."

Slim looked at the familiar figures stamped on the metal disc, "Dan McNamara gave me this during the war. He said that St. George was the patron saint of soldiers and that it would keep me safe in battle. Said I was the only officer he'd had worth trying to keep around. It must have worked because I made it home when I probably shouldn't have."

The men grew silent as each was lost in his own memories of that long ago time and place. With a sigh Jess broke the spell. It was time to feed his family and get some liquids into Slim. The afternoon shadows were growing longer by the time he'd fed and settled Slim and Mike.

Jess shouldered Slim's double barrel and said, "I'm going down to the pond. See if I can get a duck."

Mike's eyes grew huge, "No don't. She might be down there."

Jess shook his head, "Don't worry about her Tiger, she only comes out at night. Come with me and see for yourself."

Mike hesitated and then grabbed his shotgun. Slim struggled up but then fell back against Jess' saddle, "You two take care now. Jess you should see the decoys Mike painted. I bet that pond is full of ducks."

Jess and Mike slipped quietly down to the pond but were both disappointed to see only decoys floating on the water. As they watched a flock flew down and started to land, but then wheeled away and flew off.

Mike's face fell, "Ah shucks, Jess, I guess my decoys aren't any good."

Jess was looking at the lifelike decoys. "I think these are real good. I reckon them ducks just don't have much sense. Either that or they spotted us. Sorry tiger." Jess stood up and started walking toward the water.

Mike almost squeaked, "What are you doing Jess?"

"Getting the decoys, you going to help?"

Mike's eyes were wide and he shook his head side to side.

"You know you have to get back on the horse sometime?"

"Yeah, but can it be sometime later?"

Mike looked really small right about then so Jess just smiled and said, "Sure. But it will be soon. Delaying don't make it better."

Jess pulled in the string and the pair headed back to the house.

When it was Mike's bedtime the little boy balked saying, "Do I have too. She might come back."

Slim gave the boy a hug, "Don't you fret about it. We've got this medal, and Jess and I will keep you safe."

Slim waited until they were certain Mike was asleep and then told Jess about his encounter with La Llorona in the barn. Jess listened grimly and then asked, "Do you have that St. George medal with you?"

"Right here."

"You keep that handy. I'm going out to the barn for some supplies. I got an idea for something to protect Mike."

Upon reaching the barn Jess stared at the destruction inside. A support beam for the loft was snapped in two and he could see where Slim had been trapped. A cross bar from the loft was broken and had acted like a wedge keeping the rest of the falling timbers from crushing the man underneath. He looked at the cross bar and saw where a heart had once been carved. The heart was broken but he could see the remnants of the initials S.S. and L.T. in the wreckage.

Shaking his head and wondering about the ways of spirits, both good and evil, he walked toward a set of shelves where they kept some spare supplies. He gathered up: steel fence staples, pliers, and metal cutters. Returning to the house he went to work on the staples, straightening several, then twisting two pieces together to form a cross. He laid the finished piece near Mike's bedroll. He looked at Slim and said, "That should keep that witch away."

Slim nodded in agreement.

Jess took in his friend's pale face. "If you want to ride home tomorrow, you best get some sleep tonight. I'll keep watch."

Slim laid back against the saddle. "I'm sorry to fade out on you." He looked at the small cross near Mike. "You going to make one of those for you?"

A grim smile crossed Jess' features, "My mama didn't raise a fool," and he started working on a second cross. His only answer was a soft snore from his friend.

After pocketing the second cross he remembered the rest of Liam's story. Steel was also called cold iron so he set to work making several more. Jess then took several staples and cut them into small sharp spikes. He took out a shotgun load and carefully unfolded the top. He poured out the lead shot and replaced it with the spikes. He finished up a second shell as darkness fell.

He stretched, reloaded the gun, and went out on the porch. A cold wind crossed the yard and he heard a soft sound being carried on the breeze. He leaned the barrel back onto his shoulder and followed the sound down to the pond. As he approached he could hear a woman's voice crying in the night, "Ay, yi, yi mio hijos." Jess followed the voice until he saw her standing at the pond's edge.

Jess snarled, "You looking for your son's lady?"

She turned on him asking, "Mio hijo?"

Jess took a step back as her teeth were as sharp as Mike had said, but he'd failed to mention that her eyes were nothing but black hollow sockets. She charged him and he barely had time to raise the shotgun. He pulled the trigger and the full blast hit her square, but instead of blood coming from the wound black smoke tendrils escaped. The blast seemed to knock her back a few steps, but then she snarled and continued her rush. Jess let her have it with the other barrel growling, "I ain't your son," and she exploded in a black cloud of smoke.

Looking out across the darkened water he thought, "I'll be damned if I let that witch come back. La Llorona isn't a dearge-due but cold iron and holy symbols seem to work on her." He fingered the small cross in his pocket and sent a quick prayer heavenward. Then he started to walk around the pond. Every few feet he left a small cross until the pond was circled like the graveyard in Liam's story.

Finishing up he spotted two decoys bobbing on the surface. He silently cursed, "Dad gum I'll have to get those two tomorrow." But right now it was time to go back to the house.

Unfortunately, sleep eluded him because every time he closed his eyes the memory of the child they buried on the Lodgepole haunted him. If he was right then his efforts at the pond would keep the weeping woman away, but she still had a bunch of territory left to her.

He got up and started making more crosses. By the time dawn broke he had a small pile.

Slim's quiet, "Think you have enough?" startled him.

"Maybe, maybe not. She came back last night."

Slim pushed up on the mattress, "Here?"

"No, down at the pond. I could hear her though."

"You go after her?"

"Yep," he patted the shotgun on the table, "Two barrels of cold iron spikes to the chest and she went up in a puff of smoke." He pointed to the small pile of crosses, "Left a bunch of those around the pond. According to Liam they keep evil spirits from coming back."

Slim winced, "Think they'll work?"

"Hope so."

"Then why those?"

"I remembered last night where I'd seen someone else cut up like you. We buried a child around Pine Bluffs just as we picked up the Lodgepole."

Slim rubbed the back of his neck, "You think she's been hunting up and down the creek."

Jess nodded, "I have to go downstream to pick up Alamo and Flash. I figure if I put these in the creek along the way then maybe she won't be able to come back this way. Mike's got friends and I don't fancy them running afoul of her."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You stay here and rest up. It will be hard going getting back to the ranch with the amount of blood you lost yesterday. Keep Mike with you. He can do the fetch and carry."

Slim cocked his head, raised his eyebrows, and widened his eyes, "And you gripe at me about fussing." He waved his hand at Jess, "We will see you in a couple hours."

A few hours later riding back with Alamo and Flash an unusual sight met him. Even though it was too early, flocks of ducks were coming down and landing on the water. Several were feeding and a few looked like they were getting ready to settle. Apparently the two missed decoys were working overtime, and the presence that had kept the birds away was gone.

Fini

Begun in 2010 and finished in 2014, happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
